


Drabble #34

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Prompt: jack discovers he likes wearing make up and gets caught by sam - stargazingbros





	Drabble #34

He knows he shouldn’t have taken it, but he couldn’t resist. Mary doesn’t wear most of the makeup in her bag, as far as he can tell, and she definitely never wears the bold red lipstick he’s spreading on his lips now.

“Jack?”

He startles, dropping the lipstick. It clatters against the porcelain of the sink, leaving a red smear down the side.

“Sorry,” Sam says quietly. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I knocked.”

Jack ducks his head away, as if hiding will take back what Sam’s seen. “I didn’t hear.”

“That’s okay.” Sam’s voice is soothing and the strong hand that settles on Jack’s shoulder is equally so. “What are you doing?”

His stomach clenches nervously. “I... um...”

Sam glances down at the lipstick in the sink and the little plastic bag over other makeup on the counter. Jack’s only really messed with the foundation and lipstick so far.

“Where did you get those?” Sam asks, thumb rubbing slow circles on Jack’s shoulder.

“... stole them from Mary,” Jack whispers.

Sam nods and gives Jack’s shoulder a squeeze. “Put them back and we’ll run to the store. Get you some of your own.”


End file.
